


"guess who I am"

by FaustCrimson



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: Thorfinn and Canute are playing "guess who I am".
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 15





	"guess who I am"

**Author's Note:**

> No one draws fanart.I have to imagine it in words.🤣
> 
> poor English

** Thorfinn and Canute are playing "guess who I am" **

** Canute ** :Thorfinn's over there polishing his sword. I'll go surprise him ！

** Canute ** （ Close to Thorfinn and cover Thorfinn's eyes ） :Guess who I am?

** Thorfinn ** :Holy shit!You've got a lot of fucking time on your hands , don't you?You must be Thorkell.

** Canute ** :If you mistake me for him , I will give the order to kill Askeladd , and you will never have your revenge.

** Thorfinn ** :Damn it!I'm kidding , of course.

** Canute ** :Well , let's take a guess.

** Thorfinn ** : （ Keep silence ）

** Canute ** :Are you asleep?

** Thorfinn ** :I do feel a little sleepy. Maybe it's because I haven't recovered from my injury.Come on , let go , honey. I'm losing an eye.

** Canute ** :WHO's your honey?

** Thorfinn ** :What the fuck are you talking about?Who else could be my honey?

** Canute ** :Shut up and give me a name.

** Thorfinn ** :You really think I don't know that?It's not about the name. It's about fucking trust , okay?

** Canute ** :Aha , I'll take your supper —— A pot roast -- bet you don't know my name. Do you have the courage to bet with me?

** Thorfinn ** :Do we have to bet on dinner?

** Canute ** :Scared Thofinn?You loser.Are you really the same age as me?

** Thorfinn ** :You fucking tell me that shit again?This is your last chance. Let go!Or I'm gonna fuck you till you cry for mercy.

** Canute ** :I suppose this is my last chance for you , you scoundrel.

** Thorfinn ** :Now there's no turning back.

** Canute ** :This is exactly what I wanted.I'm gonna count to three and  you must give me a name.

** Thorfinn ** :One.

** Canute ** :Two.

** Canute ** :Are you praying to God?I thought you were a viking.

** Thorfinn ** :Let me just say one thing.

**Canute** :Go ahead.

**Thorfinn** :Even if you cry for mercy , I'll not gonna stop.Canute.

**Canute** :……Wait a minute.Please , Thorfinn , my darling , let me explain…


End file.
